V1.0.0.70
|Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.70 |Prev = 1.0.0.63 |Next = 1.0.0.72 }} PVP.net version 1.03.11 * LeaverBuster additions to PVP.net ** Leave Forgiveness - When other players view your profile or Summoner information, the actual total of leaves will only be displayed if it is outside of the leave forgiveness threshold. This will still allow players to identify chronic leavers, but will not punish players who accidentally leave. ** Automatic Requeing – While in Champion Select, if another Summoner leaves the game, all other players will be placed back into the matchmaking queue with the same settings they had previously selected. This also works for arranged teams unless the leaver was a part of the team. * Fixed an issue that was causing IP to not update in the Store for some players. * Fixed an error that was causing PVP.net to not restore after the completion of a game in some instances. * Fixed a bug with Masteries that allowed users to bypass prerequisites in some situations. League of Legends version 1.0.0.70 Champions * : Poppy crushes her opponent, dealing base damage plus a flat amount and a percentage of her target’s max health as a bonus damage. The bonus damage cannot exceed a threshold based on rank. * : Passive: Upon being hit or attacking an enemy, Poppy’s Armor and Damage are increased by a flat amount for 5 seconds. This effect can stack 10 times. Active: Poppy gains max stacks of Paragon of Demacia and her Movement Speed is increased for 5 seconds. * : Poppy charges at an enemy and carries them for a short distance. The initial impact deals a small amount of damage, and if they collide with terrain, her target will take a high amount of damage and be stunned. * (Ultimate): Poppy focuses intently on a single target dealing increased damage to them. Poppy is immune to any damage and abilities from enemies other than her target. * (Innate): Any damage dealt to Poppy that exceeds 10% of her current health is reduced by 50%. This doesn’t affect damage dealt by structures. * Range increased to 600 from 550. * : ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Cooldown increased to 10 from 6. ** Mana Cost decreased to 50/70/90 from 70/100/130. * now applies additive attack and movement speed boosts rather than multiplicative. * pull back speed increased. *Evelynn has updated particles. * was bugged resulting in longer silence durations than intended. It now silences for 2 seconds per bounce which is a lower disable duration than the previous version. *Fixed a bug with that caused them to deal instant damage. * is now instant cast. *Base Armor Per Level increased to 3.5 from 3.0. * : ** Range increased to 875 from 825. ** Mana cost decreased to 20/28/36/44/52 from 24/32/40/48/54. * now applies an additive attack speed boost, rather than multiplicative. * Physical Damage Scaling reduced to 55% from 65%. * no longer affects Baron Nashor. * : ** It now applies an additive attack speed boost, rather than multiplicative. This change means Master Yi won’t be as strong with Highlander and a second attack speed increase (such as items). ** It now applies a multiplicative movement speed boost, rather than additive. ** Attack speed boost increased to 40/60/80%, from 30/50/70%. *Stats: **Increased Base Health to 403 from 387. **Increased Health Per Level to 86 from 83. **Increased Base Damage to 50 from 39.5. **Increased Base Damage Per Level to 2.8 from 2.625. **Increased Base Armor to 15 from 11.35. *Fixed a bug where did not work on targets with CC reduction. * : ** Clone’s damage taken is now set to a fixed percent bonus taken per level to 135/135/135 from 170/135/100. ** Cooldown increased in ranks 1 and 2 to 105/90/75 from 75/75/75. *Fixed a bug in which Shaco’s clone was dealing bonus damage. *Fixed a bug where casting while you have the Deceive buff caused the clone to always crit. * : ** Cooldown now triggers when leaving stealth. ** Cooldown reduced to 8.5 from 10 at all ranks. *Fixed a bug in which would sometimes not attack monsters. *Fixed a bug where placing es atop of units caused them to spawn in unpredictable locations. * now applies an additive attack speed boost rather than multiplicative. *Fixed a bug where the duration of ’s DoT was being affected by CC reduction effects. * : ** Cooldown increased to 105/90/75 from 90/75/60 ** Attack Speed reduced to 40/60/80 from 60/100/140 * Twitch has new updated particles * e Movement Speed burst decreased to 15/18/21/24/27 from 18/22/26/30/34. *While ’s activation effect is active, Udyr’s ability power is increased by 24/36/48/60/72 and attack damage is increased by 12/18/24/30/36. * ’s effect will now stay stacked if you continue swapping abilities. * Dodge Chance decreased to 4% from 6%. *Shared ability Cooldown lowered from 2.5 to 1.5. *Shared ability Cooldown will only apply to abilities with cooldowns less than it. * now applies a multiplicative movement speed slow rather than additive. * Cooldown changed to 30/28/26/24/22 from 38/34/30/26/22. * Damage increased to 100/155/210/270/330 from 90/145/200/260/320. * Mana Cost decreased to 60/75/90/105/120 from 70/85/100/115/130. * Mana Cost decreased to 100 from 110 at all ranks. Summoner Spells * now also reduces the target’s healing and regeneration by 50%. * cooldown increased to 195 from 180. Items *Boots of Swiftness upgrade price reducedto 650 from 700. *Doran's Blade (Revamp) ** 120 Health. ** 6 Attack Damage. ** 4% Lifesteal. Elixirs: *Elixirs are no longer lost upon pseudo-death (Guardian Angel, Chronoshift, etc.). Madred's Bloodrazor: *Proc damage cap against monsters reduced to 120, from 180. *Proc damage cap against champions removed (used to be 180). Zhonya's Ring *Fixed a bug where the +25% Ability Power effect would persist after selling the item. General *The Elder Lizard and Ancient Golem (Sigil-holding) monster camps now spawn at 1:55 on the Summer and Winter versions of Summoner’s Rift. *The Dragon monster camp now spawns at 2:30 on the Summer and Winter versions of Summoner’s Rift. *The Elder Lizard camp now spawns at 2:30 on Twisted Treeline. *The Dragon monster camp on Twisted Treeline now spawns significantly later in the game. *Fixed a game client crash that occurred after champion select related to particles. *Fixed several localization related issues. *Fixed an error that would cause the game client to disconnect from PVP.net Chat and cause friend list presence update issues. *Fixed a game client crash related to Scaleform GFX creation. *Fixed a game client crash related to Scaleform drawing the in game chat. *Fixed a game client crash related to the particle manager. *Fixed a bug where Morgana’s Soul Shackle doesn’t work when applied to a champion with Mercury’s Treads equipped. *Added an option in the Game Client Options Menu to enable additional movement smoothing. This option should only be enabled if you have low latency. *Healing Reduction: **Healing reduction reduced across all abilities to 50% from 65%. Turrets *Global Experience for the first Turret in a lane dropped to 140 from 240. *Global Experience for the second Turret in a lane dropped to 190 from 240.